


Aradia's Symphony

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: What's it like being dead?All al0ne. In a w0rld y0u d0nt kn0w?With0ut the c0mfort 0f c0mpany?Y0u begin t0 g0 mad all by y0urself, y0u kn0w.♚[© 2016 | @Anuyushi ]♛





	Aradia's Symphony

Have you ever found yourself in the darkness? Probably. Yes. You have. But have you ever been alone? Again. Probably. But how about this? Lost in the land of the dead? I doubt you have. It's dark and cold. And so... Very quiet.  
My voice gets lost screaming for my friends whom I've left behind. I hope they're okay.  
I find myself wandering this dark trench of nothingness all day. Is it day? It's hard to tell. Sometimes I wish I had company but then I hope to never find my friends lost here. It's not so scary after a while. Just... ugh. Bothersome. I guess this time, I'm dead for good. When I was murdered the first time, at least I was still at home. Then I became a sprite and a robot. Then I finally exploded. I guess my luck finally wore out. I guess the thing I really miss the most is... Hmm...  
What do I miss the most? I feel my memory decay everyday.  
I don't remember. I'm afraid now. What do I miss the most? I know it's important.  
"Hello?"  
A voice! Not mine. Not mine at all. Not an echo. Not a trick. It sounded so clear. So.... Familiar. I call back.  
My voice calls out into the deep darkness. Then I wait. For something. Anything. Who could possibly have found my spirit here?  
In this vast space, they find me... HERE.  
"Are you there?" The voice replies back, a little softer. I can't see the speaker. But I'm not afraid. I don't remember the owner. But I know this voice. I am... Not afraid.  
"Yes." I could feel my momentarily joy drain from my voice. If someone is here..... Something must have happened to one of my friends. Please no. Please! Let them all be okay! I can't let my friends end up here!  
"Yea I am here. Where... Are you?" My attempts to search the darkness was in vain.  
The second voice was silent then after a long moment, I was beginning to loose hope, I hear it again. "Follow my voice. I'll keep talking and try to find you."  
I nod, despite it not making much difference and start off.  
"Do I know you?" The voice, now obviously a male asks.  
"I don't know." I raise my head and listen carefully for the direction. Deciding in a path, I continue. "I can't remember much about... When I was alive."  
"Your name?"  
I hear the voice getting louder. Almost as if he's shouting.  
"My name? What's my name? It's..." I ponder my thoughts for a strip of luck of finding my name. Ultimately coming up with nothing.  
"No. I can't remember."  
"Well I know it."  
The comment makes me freeze but only for a second before I lock onto his voice once again.  
"Then tell me. What's my name?"  
"Your name is the most beautiful thing I had ever heard when I was alive. And the most hellish thing when you left."  
The comment... Has no effect on me. Pointless flirting. "But what is it? Tell me my name!" I raise my voice. "Please. I want to know my name."  
I looked around but the voice ceased. Where do I go?  
"An odd place hm?" He suddenly spoke from behind. I jerked around but he wasn't anywhere to be found.  
"No air. No water. Not even a ground. You've been trapped in a void all this time. Haven't you..." He rolled my name off his tongue slowly. Each letter agonizingly dragged out. And once I heard it. Once he said my name, I remembered it all. My memories all flowed back with a single word. "Aradia."  
I remember it all. I used to be someone important. I had friends who loved me. I remember their names. Their faces. Their... Voices. Oh god.... Oh my god no! "I remember now!" I yelled to my friend. "I remember! Oh my g-god.. how did you get here?" I spotted my friend finally coming out from the darkness. His eyes still shone with life. "I'm glad you're here." My friend grinned. "I remember you too."  
I started towards my friend slowly. He reached out his hand and smiled gently. Such a soft gesture... I set my hand in his and tightened my grip. "You shouldn't be here." I sighed, looking down. "I need to get you home. To the others."  
"Others?" He chuckled. "They began the scratch. I'm the last one. I stayed behind."  
"Why?" I looked back to face him. "Why would you do that? You could have gone with them. Why would you...? Don't you dare say you stayed behind for me!" I ripped myself away and took a step back. "You don't belong here!"  
My friend frowned. "I stayed behind for you, yes. But don't you get it? I love you god damn it AA!" Without a moment's notice, I was being held in his arms. I felt tears weld up and didn't bother arguing. Instead, I rested my head on his shoulder. "You're such an idiot Sollux. Now we're both lost here."  
"That's the fun part AA, let's find out friends together." I felt him slip his hand in mine and tug my arm. "Show me around will you?"  
Taken aback, I stared at his bright eyes before wiping away my tears and nodding. "I don't want to leave you ever again."  
"I dont plan to leave."  
With that, I led him into the void. We'd find the new session together and one day, rejoin all our friends. I'm not alone anymore. It's not scary or dark. Because the fog arose when he found me. And it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Stars. Everywhere. This whole time, I was wandering the vast galaxy and never knew it. Thank you Sollux. You... Saved me again. I forgive you now.... For killing me in the first place.


End file.
